


Spell It Out (Or, Five Times Prompto Was Blind, And The Time Ignis Saw It)

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5 + 1 format, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Ignis is Ardent, M/M, Massage, Miscommunication, Noctis is the Best/Worst Wingman, Non-Explicit Sex, Oblivious, Prompto is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompto wishes he could work up the nerve to tell Ignis he loves him, but he just seems to have no luck.Still, Ignis is a good friend. A good friend who is inviting him on dates, who gives him kisses on the cheek, and who invited him to live with him...(Or, Prompto completely misses all the signs he and Ignis are dating.)





	Spell It Out (Or, Five Times Prompto Was Blind, And The Time Ignis Saw It)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Promnis Day! 
> 
> I found out about it being Promnis Day WAY too late, meaning, Wednesday, but I had this WIP languishing under my Promnis Big Bang and two other long fics I've been working on intermittently, which was essentially just scene 1 and half of scene 2, and _I got on it._
> 
> Please enjoy!! Special thanks to Niscuit-Gravy for giving this a read! I touched it last, so any remaining mistakes are mine.

**Spell It Out (Or, Five Times Prompto Was Blind, And The Time Ignis Saw It)**

**1.**

It was impossible. So totally impossible. Prompto had done impossible things before, but this current predicament was _ completely _ impossible. 

Losing all his baby fat and not ruining his puberty? He’d managed that. 

Actually making friends with a Prince? Pulled it off.

But actually getting the most handsome man he’d ever met to even think about taking him out? _ That _ was impossible. 

“You’re sighing again.” Noctis turned from looking down the road and pinched his forearm. Prompto yelped and swatted him off, and Noctis shot him a sour look. “Seriously, are you thinking about Specs again?”

“Well, duh.” Prompto sighed. Noctis pinched him again. “Hey! Not so hard! I felt that through my jacket and everything!”

“Take the jacket off and see how hard I’m actually pinching you.” Noctis teased, then returned to looking down the road past their school. “Why’re you pining now?”

Prompto sulked and twisted his fingers up into his hair. “I dunno, it just sucks when you get six love letters a day, and I would die happy if I could get one guy to look at me twice!” He hung his head. “I’m just not good enough, I guess. Not for Iggy, probably not anyone.”

Noctis snorted, nostrils flaring. “You could just ask him out. I know Iggy’s dated guys before.”

“Probably hot guys.” Prompto slumped even lower, chin down to his chest. “Like, cool, handsome adults. Really, really rich guys. Awesome guys.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “So I guess my taste in guys is pretty bad, and I should get a more awesome friend, is that what you’re saying?”

“Dude, no!” Prompto’s voice cracked as he urgently waved his hands. “No, like, it’s different with you! We’re friends! It’s okay if you’re way more awesome than me!”

Noctis groaned, but before the conversation could go on, Ignis pulled up in the familiar black sedan. Ignis stepped out to open the door and took Noctis and Prompto’s backpacks as they climbed in. Prompto felt his long, nimble fingers dust his shoulders for a second and thought he might melt like ice cream in the sun. Then, too soon, Ignis withdrew and shut the door.

“So, what test are we studying for this afternoon? Biology? Algebra? The sewer dungeon in House of the Dead?” Ignis was loaded with his usual good humor, but his brows knit as he studied them in the rearview mirror, Noctis’ exasperation and Prompto’s sour expression. “Oh, is something the matter?”

Prompto was about to answer nothing and duck Ignis’ concern, but Noctis spoke up: “He’s all pissy because I got another love letter I'm not interested in and he can’t get a date.”

Prompto groaned, but Ignis’ knit brow shifted with curiosity. “Really? Nobody seeking your elusive hand?”

“Not a one.” Prompto forced a wobbly smile. “I guess I’m just too, uh, unavailable?” Ignis blinked a few times, and Noctis snorted through his nose.

“People try to flirt with you, you’re just oblivious.” Noct rolled his eyes extra-hard. "Don't be fooled by how good this guy kills zombies, he's blind when he wants to be. People have to spell it out for him."

Prompto scoffed. “Hey, I’d know if someone was interested in me. And nobody is.” He sighed, then opened up his phone. “C’mon, let’s get a round of King’s Knight in before we have to actually crack the algebra books.”

Noctis got his phone out too. “Don’t forget about a round after the books.” He eyed Ignis and muttered, “Maybe instead of the books, too.”

“Noct,” Ignis warned, but the game loaded and Prompto opened up a mission, and they were preoccupied for the rest of the car ride. 

Noctis got a call from his father just as they got into the apartment, and shut himself in his bedroom to take it. However, Ignis pulled Prompto aside into the kitchen, far from Noctis’ door. “I wished to ask -” Ignis stopped short, cocking his head as he put a hand on his shoulder. “Nobody has expressed interest in you? Truly?”

Prompto’s heart screamed, because the one person he was most interested in was _ right there _ and Ignis, perfect, handsome, wonderful Ignis could never want someone like him. He swallowed hard and ducked Ignis’ imploring gaze. “No, n-never.”

“I find that immensely hard to believe - not one?” Ignis frowned, and Prompto tried to read what he was thinking. “Then… would you perhaps care to get coffee some time?"

Prompto's heart jumped into his throat. Coffee? With Ignis? No way. There was no way! 

"Nothing serious, of course, if you don't want it to be." Ignis quickly broke eye contact, smiling sheepishly. "Just a friendly chat."

Right. A friendly chat. Between friends. He and Ignis were friends, right?

"Sure, I'd love to!" His throat shook as he answered, wishing he had the guts to say the he _ really _ wanted it to be serious, but it was impossible. 

Ignis could never seriously want to ask someone like him out. It was just impossible. 

(Their “not a coffee date” at the Citadel was still really nice though. So was the one Ignis invited him on the next week, and the next and the next…)

**2.**

Noctis had promised a pizza party after the big treaty signing, but until then, he was bottled up in the Citadel as Marshal Cor Leonis paraded war criminal Verstael Besithia in, with the deposed Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt shortly to follow. Made sense. At the end of the day, Noctis _ was _ the Crown Prince and if the Empire signed over the Lucian territory it had claimed as intended, he was about to be responsible for a lot more than Insomnia. An untimely assassination at the precipice of peace would be, to say the least, a nasty turn of events, even this particular preventative measure meant Noctis missing Prompto's birthday.

Noctis promised he'd call and sing, and since Gladio was being shut in with him for the entire week (since he was Noct's Shield, though for some reason Noct wasn't complaining), they would save their get-together as a group for after the treaty. 

Ignis, however, wasn't subject to such tight security, nor was he being required to stay with Noctis. Selfishly wanting something on the day-of, Prompto asked if it would be okay if they met for coffee as they had been (not that he'd dare impose, or dream of asking for Ignis to spare time for one of the lunch not-dates Ignis had invited him on). Ignis nearly went apoplectic: "It's your birthday! We can do better than that!" Ignis grabbed his hands tight, and for a second, Prompto heard distant wedding bells and thought of the name "Prompto Scientia," before chiding his cruel, cruel imagination. God, how had he lived with this crush for this long without imploding? "Prompto," Ignis said, chest out, shoulders back, interrupting Prompto's internal self-deprecation, "for your eighteenth birthday, may I have the honor of taking you and your parents to the finest restaurant in Insomnia?"

Prompto's jaw fell slack. "M… my parents?"

"If you'd like them to meet me, of course." Ignis' eyes crinkled. "It has been two years, but if you think it too soon-"

"N-no, it's probably weird they haven't met you yet." Prompto shook his head. It wasn't weird that he hadn't met Ignis' family or Noctis or Gladio's dad's yet, they were nobility and all, but given all the times Ignis had dropped him off, it _ was _ weird his parents had never seen Ignis. Then again, his situation was unique: "Um, they're in Altissia. For work." Like they had been for six years.

"Again? And over your birthday?" Ignis' fingers trembled where they touched Prompto's hands. "Oh, dearest…"

"It's okay!” Prompto put on a grin to mask his own sorrow. Why should Ignis have to be miserable about his parents being away too?” “But, um, if you wanna take me somewhere since Noct won't be able to celebrate just yet…"

Ignis chuckled softly and drew Prompto towards him and into a gentle embrace with a tug on his arms. Prompto flushed so hot he thought he was burning as Ignis looked down into his eyes. "You deserve a proper celebration with me either way. Where would you like to go? Name your desire."

Prompto had no idea how he didn't die of a lack of blood to the brain, as all of it rushed to his face. He also had no idea how he stammered out that he liked Galahdan cuisine through his nerves. The next day, Ignis texted him that he had reservations for two at The White Coeurl. Prompto Moogled it to check out the menu, only to find it was _ the _ _ most exclusive _ Galahdan restaurant in Insomnia. Suit jacket required. Prompto didn't even want to check the prices on the menu. There was no way he would fit in at a place like that!

But Ignis had sounded so excited about making the plans…

Prompto did own a suit jacket, and his dad had left a few ties hanging in his closet. Prompto put himself together as best as he could and fidgeted at the door as he waited for Ignis’ car. Ignis arrived punctually in a discreet black Crown Victoria, notable only in the royal crest faintly imprinted on the door. He was immaculate in black tie and tails, like he was born to wear fancy suits. He bowed at the waist as Prompto stepped out of his house, his face all sorts of flushed, because Gods, any girlfriend or boyfriend Prompto ever got (if he ever did) would never be able to live up to this.

“Your chariot, good sir.” Ignis held the door open, a gloved hand extended. Prompto chuckled a little and put his hand in Ignis’, letting him ease him down, but Ignis brought the back of his hand in for a gracious kiss as he sat. Prompto tried not to melt all over Ignis’ passenger seat. 

_ Gods, _ why couldn’t he just tell Ignis he was smitten? At least if Ignis knew how much his heart fluttered every time their eyes met, Ignis might tone down the stuff that made him want to die in Ignis’ arms.

Then again, Ignis was probably just being polite and treating him like royalty because it was his birthday.

Ignis eyed him as he put the car into reverse, up and down, appreciatively. Prompto straightened his tie, worried he’d done something wrong. However, Ignis’ smile was soft. “You look so especially handsome, all cleaned up.” He leaned over and kissed Prompto on the cheek. Prompto thought he’d burn up right then.

That must have been a Tenebrae thing. Yeah. He'd heard that in other countries, friends and relatives kissed on the cheek in greeting. Prompto could get used to that. He'd just have to remind himself, Iggy gives friend kisses.

Because Iggy was a really, really, _ really _ good friend.

Ignis held his arm linked with his as he escorted him to the restaurant door - like a friend would. Ignis beamed when Prompto asked to take a celebratory selfie - perfect, Prompto would have to start a scrapbook just for Iggy memories - platonic as could be. When Prompto got nervous looking at the menu and trying not to look at the prices, Ignis covered his hand and whispered a promise: “If it’s overwhelming, say so and I'll put you at ease. I want you to enjoy yourself. If you’d like, I could make a recommendation or order for you.” Buddies helped each other with nerves like that. Ignis happily made conversation, talking about some of the dishes he’d had the few times he’d come before, held Prompto’s eyes and laughed at his jokes like he thought he was genuinely funny - and maybe he did - but it was better than nights with Noct because except for a few gentle prods back and the occasional ridiculous pun (only Ignis could find so many ways to work spice into his jokes), Ignis was nothing but supportive, like the best friend Prompto could ask for. He was putty in Ignis’ hand by the time the waiter brought out two fragile rosewater puddings in crystal dishes. He felt like he was floating as Ignis scooped the first bite off of his and offered it to Prompto on a spoon.

“Say ‘ah,’ darling. I want to be certain you like it before you commit, and if you don’t like it, we’ll find something you do like.”

Prompto opened his mouth and Ignis deposited the pudding onto his tongue, gentle as you please. The sweetness, delicate but cloying, washed over his mouth, and when Prompto opened its eyes, it was to see Ignis looking especially fond. Prompto remembered to politely sad his lips before smiling back. “I like it so much, Iggy.”

“Wonderful. Please, enjoy.” Ignis reached a hand across the table to take his spoon back, but he swept Prompto’s palm in his in the same motion and kissed the back of his hand again. “Happy birthday, dearest Prompto.”

In the face of Ignis’ friendly affection, Prompto’s insecurities had melted, and he felt like he belonged here, as long as Ignis was with him. 

(If only it weren’t just as one of his three best friends in the universe but instead as someone who loved him.)

**3.**

The war was over, but there would always be some risk to the Royal Family. Prompto knew this was true when he signed up for the Crownsguard. It wasn’t just for the full ride college scholarship or because it would let him stay close to Noctis. He genuinely wanted to be part of the Guard to make sure what few insurgents from the Empire remained never got close enough to Noctis to harm him. Gladio had encouraged him to try out for it, since, “nobody, except for me or Iggy, will take care of Noct like you will,” and while Ignis had cautioned him to be careful, he gave his blessing and promised to do anything Prompto needed to make the venture easier.

Prompto just hadn’t accounted for how hard training would be. He had been running since he was young, but Marshall Leonis pushed him to his limits. Daily regimented strength training was required, obstacle courses and drills were unavoidable, and Prompto dragged himself home every night exhausted, then dug into his college homework. It was grueling, and he barely had enough time to eat and sleep.

Ignis took mercy on him the first time he fell asleep on the bus home from training and ended up at the Central Depot at 2 a.m., disoriented, with no other way to get home: “Stay in the central city, dear.” Ignis looked fairly sorrowful as he drove across crossed the street that delineated the border between the Citadel District and the outer parts of the city. “You won’t have to worry about traveling nearly as far to get where you need to go, and I’ll help take care of you.”

“I can’t afford a place there,” Prompto had mumbled.

“You don’t have to. I have a spare room for you.” Prompto sat stark upright at that, mouth agape - _ Ignis wanted him to live with him?! _

“You mean that?”

“I do.” Ignis glanced over at him, eyebrows raised. “Unless you think that’s moving too fast?”

“Nn, no, it sounds great. I can move awfully fast if I want to.” Prompto yawned. 

He hardly realized what he’d agreed to when Ignis showed up the next day with a stack of cardboard boxes and packed him up to move into Ignis’ private apartment one block from the Citadel, two blocks from Noctis’ apartment, and half a mile from his college. He almost died of shock when Ignis gently chided him for not having started packing already, pardoned him for being exhausted from their adventure the night before, then packed him up anyway. 

He had to learn to live with the vicious morning wood he got at seeing Ignis brewing coffee in nothing but his boxers and a bathrobe, languidly reading the newspaper as he flipped pancakes or warmed muffins in the oven and sipped coffee. He’d politely serve Prompto a plate of breakfast with a friendly kiss on the cheek or forehead. (He was lucky if his parents gave him a hug goodbye in the mornings when they were home, and Prompto would never complain about a kind touch.) Ignis also packed him a healthy, hearty lunch every morning like the ones he used to send to school with Noct, except he didn’t shove his vegetables aside. He almost cried a little every time Ignis made something new for him, and at every encouraging note left inside his lunchbox under the cold pack:

_ “I believe in you, my Prompto!” _

Noctis visited him at training and saw the lunchbox and the note, and laughed. “Oh man, that’s cute. It’s like you’re married.”

“Shut up!” Prompto flushed and hid Ignis’ note in his pocket, to be tucked into an album with every single other note in the collection of “reasons I wish we were dating.” “He used to make your breakfast, lunch, and dinner, too.”

“He still does sometimes!” Noct grinned. "But you're _ living _ with him."

"In my own room!" 

"Seriously? Man, I should've figured Specs was proper." Noct rubbed his head, and Prompto crossed his arms. 

"Of course Iggy's proper! Besides, it seems like Gladio stays with you every night anyway, and you're not married to him!"

Noct's expression soured in an instant. "Yeah, Dad said we couldn't, but until he gets the marriage protectorate treaty worked out with Tenebrae, I'm free to be improper with whoever I..." Noct sounded a little bitter at that, but then his eyes went wide when he realized what he'd admitted. Prompto gasped.

"Wait, for real?"

Noct nodded solemnly, and all discussion of who was in whose bed (or not) was forgotten as Noct admitted what happened to be a state secret to Prompto and the two ended up talking about Noct's internal conflict between Gladio and Lunafreya for the rest of Prompto's lunch break.

Prompto's scrapbook grew thick with lunchbox notes from Ignis, not to mention selfies and photographs from their lunch dates and assorted outings in the city on days when Noctis was away or quiet nights together at Ignis' home. Prompto loved being Ignis' roommate, and did his part to keep their flat clean, to cook when he wasn't too tired, and to be respectful of Ignis' space when Ignis was bogged down with projects. Ignis seemed just as happy and made certain to thank Prompto for his contributions, especially when Prompto would go out of his way to make lunches for him during busier days (encouraging note included, every time). As busy as Ignis was, however, he made time to surprise Prompto.

One day, he limped in from training with new bandages from close-range weapons training and fresh bruises from hand-to-hand sparring with Gladio. He expected a night of "History of Photography" reading. He did not expect to see Ignis unfolding a massage table. Prompto had seen the table, albeit rarely, since Noct tried to obscure evidence of his chronic pain from everyone unless he was incapable of functioning. However, Ignis was setting it up rather than putting it away, and when Prompto shut the door, Ignis looked up, eyes wide.

"There you are, darling. Come here, how are you?" He crossed the room in three long strides and mopped Prompto's sweat-soaked fringe from his brow to give him the now-familiar Tenebraen Hello Kiss. (Prompto's favorite kiss of the day, right up there with the Tenebraen Good-Night kiss, brief and soft, or the Tenebraen Hilarious-Joke kiss, delivered with delighted chuckles all over the cheeks.) 

Prompto reveled in the affection for a moment. "Great, now that nobody's trying to kill me." 

Ignis laughed into Prompto's hair. "Not here, unless you try to make Cup Noodles in our microwave again."

Prompto laughed a little and shook his head. "Nah, knife practice was rough. Hand-to-hand was worse. I think I might ask Cor if I can specialize in ranged weapons, my aim's killer."

"I believe that sounds correct for you, given your history of eliminating zombie hordes with nothing but a virtual shotgun." Ignis rubbed Prompto's back in embrace. "Just be aware, the accuracy requirements for ranged weapons is quite high. However, I believe it'll be good for you to have a _ target _ to aim for, if not something of a _ reach_."

"Yeah - hey!" Prompto lightly punched Ignis' arm as he caught the joke, and the two of them laughed together. "Oh, question - what's with the table?"

"Ah!" Ignis snapped his fingers, then turned to usher Prompto towards the table. "Gladio called ahead and informed me that he knocked you backwards, and you twisted the landing. In retrospect, he should have sent you to the infirmary to ensure you didn't pull a lower back muscle, so he asked me to examine you."

"O-oh." Prompto flushed as he realized what Ignis wanted. "So you wanted -"

"To examine your back." Ignis paused, then continued softly, "And to give you a massage nonetheless." He wrung his hands together, obviously bashful about the offer. "You've been working so hard lately. You deserve a treat."

Prompto felt that familiar burn in his chest, the flame of just how much he loved and wanted Ignis and the ache that he wasn't good enough for him. Yet here Ignis was, offering him _ this_! He imagined Ignis' hands all over his back, rubbing deep and intense, and he was already shifting uncomfortably imagining just how huge of a turn-on that would be. Even so, his back _ was _ sore. "That actually sounds really nice." He'd have to make it up to Ignis somehow. 

Ignis turned to let him undress to his boxer briefs, and Prompto stretched on the table. He could smell flowers, and noticed that Ignis had lit candles, lavender, rose, sylleblossoms, and vanilla, and he turned the light low as he approached Prompto. Ignis hummed and ran his fingers down Prompto's back, index and middle fingers tracing the lines of his trapezius and latismus dorsi muscles. "I can see the results of your training. Goodness, you've such fine musculature."

Prompto chuckled against the cushion and crooked an arm. "Remind me to invite you to the gun show later." He relaxed at a stroke down his elbow off of Ignis' thumb. "But nah, I've been focusing on bicep and tricep endurance, since I wanna handle the heavier stuff."

"The work shows. I wonder if you could lift and carry me now?" Ignis sounded warmly affectionate as he tested the tension in Prompto's lower back. "Perhaps we'll try it."

"Sure, anytime! You've given me plenty of lifts." Prompto grinned as this garnered a snicker out of Ignis. 

"Willingly, always. Now, relax, darling." 

Ignis dug his knuckles in on Prompto's back, rolling through the tension and easing aches Prompto had forgotten. Ignis wrung a moan out of him as his first pass took him down past his waist, and Prompto heard Ignis groan softly in return.

"Ah..."

Prompto bit his lip at the strain in Ignis' voice. "Sorry. I can be quiet."

Prompto felt something soft brush the back of his neck, just below the hairline. Did Ignis just kiss him _ there_? Before Prompto could answer or ask that question, Ignis whispered, "Make however much lovely noise you want. I can restrain myself. Enjoy this, my dearest."

Prompto had no idea what to make of that, the intimate kiss or the sweet words, but he was hard and straining in his boxer briefs already, so all his focus centered on not ruining himself. However, Ignis' ministrations went on, digging the tension up with his knuckles and soothing it away with little concentric circles from his fingertips. Prompto couldn't help but go boneless under his steady, sure touch. 

(Except one extraordinarily stubborn bone that Prompto tried to ignore.)

Prompto felt like he was floating when Ignis finished the rubdown, like his whole back had been a web of knots for as long as he could remember and Ignis had just deftly untangled each and every one. Ignis finished by rubbing some lotion onto his back, then stood back. "Sit up, dearest, and tell me how you feel."

Prompto carefully sat up and rolled over, mewling as his muscles and bones fell back into place, and looked at Ignis. His vision was hazy and swam under his contented sleepiness, but Ignis looked so soft and relaxed in the candlelight even though he'd just worked Prompto over like he was tenderizing him for dinner. "I feel soooo good." He beamed. "You could cut me up and toss me on the grill and I wouldn't even complain."

Ignis laughed. "I suppose I did give you a bit of a pounding, didn't I?" His smile was wicked for just a moment. "I could simply eat you, I admit. And yet, it appears not all of you is, er, relaxed."

Prompto realized that his interest was obvious now that he'd turned over. He slammed his hands over his erection. "O-oh shit, sorry! I couldn't help it! I- Iggy, you- when you-" He flailed for words, certain that the truth of his vicious infatuation was about to spill out, when -

"Shhh." Ignis touched a finger to his lips as he alit beside Prompto on the table, then brushed a kiss across them. (The Tenebraen Calm-Down kiss, Prompto decided.) "You need not fret, it's a natural reaction to such stimuli. Besides, how long have we been together? Three years? Nearly four?"

"Must be," Prompto murmured, flushing fever-hot. How long had he known Ignis? Maybe it was inevitable that he'd catch him like this. They were both only human.

"It's alright," Ignis assured him, then slid his palm down Prompto's belly to frame his arousal with a crescent of his index finger and thumb. "It's only natural," he repeated, as Prompto sucked in air. "Would you like me to help?"

This had to be a dream. Prompto hoped he'd never wake up. "Yes please."

Ignis beamed, then pulled Prompto in to finish what he'd started with encouraging little kisses and a sure grip. As their ankles locked where they swung under the table, as Ignis pulled him closer and closer, and as Prompto came undone, he couldn't help but wonder if Ignis gave Noctis post-massage handjobs too.

(Prompto returned the favor because it was only fair. He enjoyed it far more than he should, but he kept that to himself.)

**4.**

Prompto's official title was Royal Photographer to Prince Noctis. Publically, his duties were to go with Noctis on all official functions and document his activities for posterity. Ignis had the Citadel PR group set up a special webpage for galleries of photographs, often accompanied by articles written by royally-endorsed journalists and further approved by Ignis. 

(He also got tons of good photographs of Ignis for his scrapbook on the sly.)

Also officially but much less publically, Prompto was one of Noctis' bodyguards in his personal retinue. His duties were to go with Noctis to all official functions as plainclothes security and, when not documenting Noctis kissing babies, shaking hands, and cutting ribbons, he was to be ready to _ throw down._ He had access to the Armiger and a host of assorted guns, and an emergency backup pistol in a discreet holster that looked like a camera bag with one obfuscating spare film roll on top. Gladio and Ignis were always there as well, but fortunately, in the year since Prompto graduated college and was offered the position, nobody had tested Noctis' security in a way that couldn't be discussed in debriefing later. Still, Prompto was with his best friend, his other best friend-slash-best-friend's-secret-boyfriend, and his super special best friend every day. Life was fantastic. 

Except for still being single. That was a conundrum, especially since Prompto had been living with the man of his dreams for four years, sharing friendly kisses and friendly hugs and the occasional friendly orgasm (because that's what friends did for each other), and Prompto didn't want to risk ruining their intense, rich, beautiful friendship by telling Ignis he loved him.

Sometimes he wanted to scream and cry, because he'd never love anyone like he loved Ignis, but he couldn't even tell Ignis how he felt for fear of losing it. It burned at the walls of his heart every time he saw Ignis smile. 

Worse, the universe seemed to be conspiring against him to remind him of just what he didn't have. 

One winter morning, Prompto entered Noctis' suite at the Citadel for the morning briefing, only to hear Noctis whooping in celebration:

"You're serious?! You're serious! No, no, of course not, Dad, it's - it's literally everything I could have asked for!" Prompto peeked into Noctis' office to see him on the phone, eyes teary. Ignis was watching from behind Noctis' desk, similarly misty with emotion at seeing Noctis this happy. "No, it's - I'll - I'll have Ignis talk to his Uncle Ven about making arrangements."

"We already have lunch scheduled today," Ignis said softly.

"They're having lunch today," Noctis repeated. "I - thank you, Dad. And thank Ravus, too. I'll send Luna a letter - we've been sending letters for years, Dad - fine, I'll call her, be unromantic, why don't you!" Noctis laughed again and cleared away a mirthful tear. "Thank you. See you later?" There was a beat, and Noctis hung up, then whirled around on Prompto, overcome with pure delight. "Prompto! It's great! Dad said I can court Gladio and Luna!"

"What?!" Prompto gasped, hope flooding his chest for Noctis' victory.

"Yeah! He said that his people found an old loophole for official second or third or _ tenth _ wives and husbands, but there's no limitation on same-sex couples, and since same-sex marriage is fine everywhere in Lucis, I can marry Luna and Gladio!" Noct was beaming, over the moon. "It doesn't hurt that Luna might've fallen in love with one of the Kingsglaive we sent to protect her and Ravus during the treaty period."

"Ironic, really," Ignis chimed in, "it seems you both have a special appreciation for your bodyguards. Perhaps I should keep a closer eye on my Prompto?"

Noct rolled his eyes. "Cool it, Speccy, you know I got over my crush on Prompto in high school." 

Prompto almost missed that offhand admission as he blushed over Ignis' "my Prompto." (Never failed to make him redder than a Lucian tomato.) He turned to Noct anyway. "Aw, you had a crush on me?"

"Not like I had a chance against your _ other _ crush." Noct rolled his eyes even harder. 

"No way, I didn't have a chance with you!" Prompto laughed, then seated himself on Noctis' desk. "So, I'm guessing we're planning some kind of event to announce the courtship?"

"Ah, that we are." Ignis retrieved a printout from the hutch behind his computer. "A private trip, with public statements, for Noctis, Gladio, Lady Lunafreya, and her beloved Glaive." He showed Prompto a pamphlet for a couple's cruise leaving out of Altissia. "I'll be arranging things with my Uncle today. The Lucian and Tenebraen Royal families and their respective retinues will be renting out an entire cruise ship, as soon as possible. It's something of a test to see how all four of them are as a unit, since Lady Lunafreya hasn't met Gladio, and Lady Lunafreya has been coy with the identity of her lover." He hid a smile. "I believe that was more for the gentleman's benefit than anything, as Ravus is, er-"

"Big mad," Noctis finished, grinning. "_So _ mad that his sister is in love with someone we sent and still loves me from when we were kids."

"Oh my Gods," Prompto nearly choked. "That's… that's just… _ wow, _ dude."

"Yeah." Noct slumped into his office chair. "So, uh, get ready for that, 'cause you're coming along for the ride!" He laughed again, a little delirious, a little hysterical, and Prompto sat on his desk.

"And what a ride it's going to be." Then, he held a hand out towards Ignis. "But hey, let's talk about today!" Ignis put Noctis' schedule in Prompto's hand, his touch lingering a second longer than strictly necessary. "We have an audience with a delegation from Cleigne, right?" Ignis' gaze lingered, too, as he and Prompto reviewed Noct's schedule for the day.

Prompto _ burned_.

He was going to be _ single _ on a couple's cruise, while the man he wished would be his partner was just out of reach. He wished someone would call him and give him permission to love Ignis, because he'd take it in a heartbeat.

Instead, he had to smolder as he settled into his and Ignis' shared apartment and peeled lemongrass and chopped onions for the evening meal. Ignis returned and greeted him with the usual kiss to the cheek, then settled in, slotted at his side with his own cutting board and apron and set about carving chickatrice legs.

"Uncle and I got everything sorted with the cruise line," he told him, sounding especially smug. "We'll be sailing for a week in mid-spring."

"Wow, that soon? That's awesome!" Prompto had met Ignis' celebrated Uncle Ventus formally a few years ago now, and found him to be a funny old man who smiled and talked a lot like Ignis. They still met for weekend brunch when their schedules aligned. "You and Uncle Ven really can do anything, huh?"

"The Lucian sigil can accomplish much. Besides all that, we called early enough that the few passengers who did register can easily be moved to other sailing dates, at cost to the Crown." Ignis laughed through his nose. "Anything to make this trip perfect. I've arranged for Noctis, Lady Lunafreya, Gladio, and our mystery Glaive to share the honeymoon suite and en-suite. You and I will be in the neighboring suite-"

"Wait, for real?" Prompto nearly nicked his finger in surprise and dropped his knife with a panicky clatter. Ignis blinked a few times as Prompto hissed and checked his fingers over, before examining them himself.

"You're alright, dear, and yes. King Regis asked us to spare no expense, and this will put us directly adjacent to Noctis should anything go awry in the night, but truly, love," and at that word, Ignis' grip on his hand turned to an earnest clasp, "this will be a vacation for us as well. Uncle Ventus and King Regis agreed. We should enjoy this, and in style." His eyes crinkled with teasing mirth. "Would you have them put us in steerage six decks down?"

"N… no. You're right." Prompto nervously laughed it off. Of course. He and Ignis would share that room so they could guard Noct, and Lunafreya's other Glaive guards would share the room on the other side. That made perfect sense. 

But, since this was a couple's cruise, did that mean…

"It'll be lovely, Prompto. I understand your nerves, of course, but it'll be exciting." Ignis' cheeks were touched with red like ripe peaches. "Though I admit, it'll be the first time you and I have shared a bed."

Yup. Prompto was dead. He died right there at the thought of sharing a bed with Ignis… out of necessity.

"A luxuriant King-sized bed to be sure, but… ah, it all feels so improper!" Ignis laughed again, a little more tightly this time. "Not to worry, though, I promise to be a gentleman."

"Yeah." Prompto wished he could pick himself up and throw himself overboard, and they weren't even on the boat yet. "I'll control myself too." He winked at Ignis. Ignis merely chuckled.

"We could make it proper, if you'd like." He winked back at Prompto now, but Prompto had no idea what he meant. He also was afraid to ask.

"I wouldn't mind, y'know?" He grinned, then returned his attention to making dinner. Ignis hummed contentedly, and Prompto tried to think about curry soup and not about his new sore spot.

A couple's cruise shared with the man he loved. Who couldn't possibly want him back. Ignis seemed so excited, so Prompto resolved to be okay with his own personal pit and pendulum. At least Ignis was still a dear friend, and his scrapbook would be so heavy with memories he wished he could make with Ignis that he wouldn’t be able to carry it. 

(Maybe it wasn't too late to join Noct's harem.)

(Or maybe Ignis would give friend-cuddles. Prompto would take what he could get.)

**5.**

The Tenebraen Royal Train were on the docks in Accordo waiting for Lucian retinue as the ferry arrived and the representatives disembarked. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto donned their formal Kingsglaive uniforms and Noctis in full Princely raiment, at the end of the train behind the Council in their formal robes but one step ahead of King Regis and Clarus. Prompto knew Lady Lunafreya at a distance from her fair hair and white dress - he'd seen her on television, but he'd dreamed of meeting her since he'd gotten her letter years ago now. However, King Ravus was a familiar face now as well, having appeared in Lucis a dozen times since the treaty, and Prompto had never seen him looking quite so sour as King Regis approached with Noctis on his left and Clarus on his right. Regis bowed, and Ravus, still thin-lipped and stiff, bowed in return. Prompto stood beside Ignis, camera at the ready, as Noctis stepped forward and took a knee.

"Lady Lunafreya-"

"Dear Noctis!"

Lunafreya flew out of the Tenebraen line and threw her arms around Noctis. He caught and embraced her, and she cried with glee. Noct lifted her off the ground and swung her in circles in the air, the pair of them laughing with immeasurable delight. Ravus sniffed and muttered something derisive about 'protocol,' but Prompto lifted his camera and snapped away as Noctis spun around on the dock, her dress swishing through the air bright white against his night-black suit. They were a _ sight _. Prompto didn't want to look away. Ignis chuckled under his breath when Noctis did set her down, and the two circled one another like dogs.

"It's so great to see you again-"

"Look how tall you've gotten!"

"I've listened to all your rebuilding speeches, you're so amazing-"

"And you! You've come into your own, dear Noctis." Lunafreya took both of his hands in hers. "I'm so proud of you. You've really become a man."

Noctis flushed, visibly pink. "Luna… thank you." Prompto snapped another photo, and Noctis remembered himself and turned. "There's someone you need to meet."

Gladio had been hanging behind Clarus, twisting his hair around one finger, but Clarus gave him a sharp look, and he stepped forward, then took a knee. "Milady Oracle."

"This is Gladiolus Amicitia, my Shield." Noctis sounded tense, but Lunafreya giggled and passed him to take Gladio's hands.

"You're the famous Gladio? The pleasure is mine." She kissed his brow. "Thank you for taking care of dear Noctis."

Gladio beamed, and Noctis quickly relaxed. Then, Lunafreya turned back to her train, and the line of Glaives. Ravus looked too, eyes like thin slits, as she cocked her head. "Won't you join us?"

There was silence. Then, one of the Glaives, a tall, well-built, especially handsome Galahdan, stepped forward, and Noctis and Gladio's jaws fell open.

"Nyx!"

"Ulric, you sly dog!"

As all four of them reunited, Prompto snapped away, doing his best to keep Ravus out of the shots as he tried to immolate Noctis, Nyx, and Gladio with laser eyes he wished he had. Ignis seemed to notice, trying not to guffaw. "Oh, dear, they're getting on splendidly, though poor King Ravus is about to go absolutely ballistic."

"If he gets any more red, I'm gonna crack," Prompto squeaked back, but kept taking pictures nonetheless. 

The Tenebraen train and council met and shook hands with the Lucian council, and though Prompto was still taking pictures, Lunafreya made a point of stepping out to take Prompto's hands. "It's you, isn't it? You're Prompto."

Prompto couldn't even speak for a moment out of shock. "You remember me?"

Noctis noticed, as did Ignis, as Lunafreya, beaming with affection, nodded. "You took care of my Pryna, and I had the gall to ask more of you, but you did it. You've remained at his side." She turned to Noctis. "You've made a wonderful friend."

"Y… yeah." Noctis smiled, meeting eyes with Prompto. Prompto decided he’d tell Noct the whole story later.

"I promise I'll stay with him, Lady Lunafreya." Prompto bowed his head, grinning sheepishly. "Even though you're with him now, he's stuck with me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him on the forehead. Ravus' eyes burned for a second, but Regis tapped his arm and whispered something. "I should congratulate you."

"Oh. Yeah! You too!" Prompto grinned. "Is it true you and Mr. Ulric will be returning to Insomnia?"

"Yes, Ravus and Regis agreed to a minimum yearlong courtship, so I'll be here to stay. You and dear Ignis will have to invite us to dinner."

"You are ever welcome at our home, Lady Lunafreya." Ignis put a palm to his breast and bowed, and Lunafreya's smile touched her whole face. 

"My thanks." She returned her attention to Prompto. "It's my understanding we'll be attending our first official state function as a unit in Insomnia, too - I hear a certain major dignitary in the Lucian court is to be married, and there's a grand engagement party to be held."

Prompto's eyebrows rose - had he heard about this one? "Really?"

"Luna," Noct interceded with a gentle whisper into her ear, "Prompto hasn't gotten his invitation yet."

"Oh!" Lunafreya managed to look dignified even when embarrassed, and she managed a sweet smile to recover. "We can talk about it later. Please excuse me!" She hurried away, her cheeks tinged pink. Prompto blinked a few times in her wake, then turned back towards Ignis with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled, then put a finger to his lips. Ah. Hush-hush sort of thing. Maybe Ravus was getting married to a councilman's daughter and it was a surprise?

The first afternoon, once everyone was on board and settled in their staterooms, was busy with press conferences. Prompto hardly had a chance to unpack in their shared suite, admiring the luxurious, deep bed and appreciating the printer and office nook - he could print pictures for everyone if he got some really good ones! - before Ignis ushered him off to help document the press conference. The press conference was a special affair in and of itself, with Regis and his council answering most of the questions and Ravus unsubtly glowering at Noctis and Nyx the entire time. 

(Prompto took a whole collection of Ravus pictures for Noct to laugh at later.)

Evening, however, brought a lavish dinner served to the royals and all of the staff and council members aboard, in celebration of the double-couple. However, Gladio, Noct, Lunafreya, and Nyx got their own private table, and many of the council members and staff who'd brought spouses or partners were similarly paired off. He was seated with Ignis, as near to the Prince and Princess as Kings Regis and Ravus. Ignis seemed dreamily content as they raised a toast: "To love, trust, and a bright future!"

"Hear, hear," Prompto heard him whisper to himself, looking nearly giddy. He was so happy to see Noctis happily paired off, even if it was to another pair. Prompto was happy for Noctis too, if not a little jealous.

"To the future," he repeated to himself, then drained his wine glass. 

That night, there was dancing in the grandest ballroom on the ship. Uncle Ventus and Ignis asked him to take photographs that night without participating, and Prompto readily agreed. With nobody to dance with, he was fine watching Lunafreya and Noct rotate partners. Lunafreya even tried a waltz with Gladio, and Prompto was stunned as the big man was surprisingly dainty with Lunafreya's hand in his. Nyx offered his hand to Noctis, but both of them laughed it off. Prompto could already tell this was going to work. He didn't know much about love, but what they had here was powerful. If love was a red string of fate, this was a knot.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Ignis had silently sidled up to his side as the party wound down, as many of the older couples departed and the last few couples, Noctis and his lovers included, began to drift away from the floor. Tired and loaded with envy, Prompto couldn’t decide if he felt at ease or sick at heart to have Ignis this close. Maybe after all this time both having and not having him, he was both and that was normal. “To see them so in love makes me glad.”

“Yeah.” Prompto bit his lip, his jealousy aching in him. “Noctis is lucky that Lunafreya and Gladio love him enough to share.”

“He is.” Ignis turned and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head. Prompto saw Gladio bow to kiss Lunafreya's hand, just as Ignis slid his fingers down Prompto's arm to take his hand. "But there's something special about finding that one person who fills your heart with delight, don't you think?"

Prompto winced as that very person stood beside him, oblivious to his heart's aching cries. "Yeah, definitely. It's… any kind of love is sort of magical, I think. That you can let them into your secret world, trust them with your everything, and know that they'll be there with you… it's special. Noctis has two people like that, and…"

"Prompto?" Ignis subtly pulled on his hand, and Prompto cracked.

“And I’ve known who that person was for me, for so, so long.” He turned to Ignis, gripping his hand, and willed the words forward: he wanted those kisses to be more than friendly. He wanted to share the King bed and love every second he spent curled around Ignis. He wanted to be Uncles to all of Noctis and Lunafreya and Gladio and Nyx’s kids with Ignis. He wanted to live with Ignis until both of them grew old and gray and when he closed his eyes for the last time it would be with Ignis’ hand in his. 

But he couldn’t say any of it. Instead, Ignis pulled him in and kissed him hard on the mouth, then gently removed his camera from his other hand. “Darling, I think you’ve taken enough photographs for tonight.” 

Ignis led Prompto by the hand back to their suite, and hardly waited until the door to close before kissing him again, again, and again like he’d never have another chance, removing him from his uniform and laying him on silky sheets. Prompto whispered the ardent words he never thought he’d have a chance to say as Ignis gave him everything he’d ever dreamed he could have since the first time he and Ignis met eyes, since that first “just-friends” coffee date, since Prompto had realized what love was and that he would never be worthy of it. 

For a glorious moment, entwined with Ignis, Prompto dreamed he could have it.

In the aftermath, Prompto felt resignation like a stone in his gut. Surely this had just been Ignis, in the moment, wanting to diffuse the tension or make him feel better. He had no right to be so beautiful and relaxed, debauched, sprawled out naked on the sheets beside him with an arm slung over Prompto’s chest, when he was about to steal Prompto’s heart and abscond with it forever. He noticed he had a message blinking on his phone, and curiously checked it to see it was from Noctis:

_ “Dude send a pic. Specs wouldn't show me” _

Prompto blinked. That was the last thing he was expecting. What was Noct talking about? Instead, curiosity a nice distraction from his resignation, he responded:

_ “Hey so is Iggy in your harem too? Or does he just give you handies after massages lol” _

Noct’s response came way too fast: _ “wtf” _

Ignis noticed him with his phone in his hand. “Ah, is something wrong?”

“Just Noct, sorry.” Prompto frowned and typed again: _ “yeah like he gives me friend kisses and sometimes we do sexy stuff, I just didn’t know if he’s the same with you.” _

“Noct? Yes, take all the time you need.” Ignis stretched his arms and rose to his feet. “Begging your pardon a moment, let me know when you’re finished the security check-in.”

“Yeah, sure.” Prompto sat up as Ignis dodged into their bathroom, just as Noctis replied:

_ “Dude we are on different pages. WDYM friend kisses?” _

Prompto snorted and typed back: _ “Cos he’s Tenebraen, right? He gives kisses like a friend thing.” _

Noct responded almost instantly: _ “Iggy said he’d never be like that with someone he wasn’t totally committed to. How long have you been dating now?” _

Prompto sighed as he typed back: _ “We’re not.” _

Instant ellipses. Near-instant response. _ “Stop whatever you’re doing and go talk to Gladio” _

Ignis’ phone alerted right then, and Ignis poked his head out of the bathroom, dressed in silk pants and a tank top. “Is Noctis alright?”

“I’m not sure.” Prompto frowned and peered over to Ignis’ phone, and saw Noct had texted him too:

_ “ABORT MISSION. _  
_ WE NEED TO TALK. _ _  
PROMPTO DOESN’T THINK YOU’RE DATING”_

Ignis had locked up all of a sudden, eyes wide. Prompto felt ice spike through his chest, as Ignis slowly turned to him. “Prompto, dear?” His face was full of the same fear haunting Prompto, his voice very, very small. “How… how long have we been together, now?”

Prompto shivered, because he’d never seen Ignis _ afraid _ of anything. Angry, sad, exhausted, yes, but never _ afraid._ Still, he owed Ignis honesty: “I… confessed my feelings to you… tonight?”

“N-no. I…” Ignis swallowed hard. “I asked you out… years ago… and…”

“I thought we were friends.” Prompto started to shake. “I thought… I thought this was how you were with good friends, and-”

“No, no, Prompto.” Ignis was wobbling, physically shivering. “I… I would only ever be this intimate with someone… someone I…” Ignis paled, shaking his head. “Oh, Gods, Prompto. I’m so sorry.” He hurried from the room, and Prompto’s heart sank through his chest. 

How had he messed this up so spectacularly badly?

**+1**

Ignis was alone at the topside bar, mussed hair ruined by the wind as he stared down into an emptied shot glass, when Noctis and Gladio found him. Gladio swore under his breath, but nudged Noctis forward, and the two of them went and seated themselves on either side of him. Gladio took the shot glass and pushed it across the bar. “Let’s not do that, Specs. Drowning your sorrows might sound like a good idea, but nobody wants you falling off and drowning for real.”

Ignis forced a humorless, hysterical laugh. “You’re wrong. Gods, I - I could just swan dive off the bow and regret nothing. I can’t believe I’ve led Prompto on for seven years.”

“You didn’t _ lead him on,_” Noct said, rubbing Ignis’ back. Ignis shivered and shrugged him off. “You just… never made clear where you stood.”

“I thought it was plainly obvious!” Ignis threw his arms out. “I thought… I thought that we started friends, but by the time I was kissing him hello and good-bye, good morning and good night, it was… it would be…”

“Did you tell him you loved him?” Gladio prodded Ignis’ arm, and Ignis whipped around to stare at him.

“I! I -” Ignis swallowed, and tipped his gaze towards Noctis. “As in, those exact words?”

“Yeah?” Noctis quirked an eyebrow at him. “Prompto’s a little dense. You need to tell him stuff straight-up or he can’t be sure.” He sighed, as Ignis’ eyes went wide. “He used to spout off about how he’d never be worthy of you. I figured you’d have to hammer it into his head, like I have: you’re good enough for me. You love him. He deserves everything you’re offering and more.”

Ignis inhaled. “Worthy of _ me_?”

Gladio snorted. “Kid’s had a crush on you since you met.”

“It’s the saddest thing, Specs, and the way he still moons over you? Even when you thought you were slow-burn romancing him and he thought you two were just super special best-besties with _ friend kisses?_” Noctis covered his mouth with his hand to smother a smile. “I think someone said in school that in Galahd, they kiss on the cheek between friends, and he mixed it up with Tenebrae.”

Ignis turned bright red. “Oh, Gods, this is the worst kind - but - he’s been in love with me that long and never said anything because…” He hung his head. “I thought I showed him... but now that I think, I never did string those particular three words together.” He dashed it out on the bartop beneath him. “_ I _ and _ love _ and _ you. _ Those words never crossed my lips, not in all these years.” He sucked in a breath. “How can I… how can I, now?”

“Talk to him, Ignis.” Gladio nudged his arm. “No more playing coy. You need to get everything out in the open. Don’t hold back. You’ve been _ gun-shy _ long enough.” He grinned, and Ignis fixed him with a horrified look. 

“I’m not ready for jokes.” He swallowed. “I tried to show him… Why didn’t he see?” He looked between Noctis and Gladio, and shook his head. “I… I’m interrupting your evening.”

“Nah, we wanted you to celebrate tonight, too.” Gladio slung an arm around his shoulder. “We’ll talk to Prompto once you both have a chance to cool off, but we’ll sit with you ‘til you’re ready.”

Ignis hesitated, swallowing. “You have my deepest gratitude.” He slumped into Noctis’ shoulder, and Noctis held him up. “Tell me,” Ignis said after a moment, “How… how do you love that deeply?”

Noctis shrugged. "Actions speak louder than words…"

"But words help a lot," Gladio added. 

Ignis hummed, then sat up. "Will you help me with the words?"

Noctis and Gladio glanced to one another over Ignis' back, one grinning, the other winking. "Sure, Igs." Gladio jostled his arm. "Repeat after me: I…"

* * *

Prompto, alone in the bed he’d shared with Ignis, stared stupidly at the ceiling, stuck in disbelief. What Ignis had just said had shaken him to his core, and suddenly he didn’t know what to think.

Those weren’t friendly kisses?

Ignis didn’t treat Noctis - or anyone else - like that?

Everything Ignis had done for him over the past seven years - that wasn’t just Ignis being kind to a friend?

Prompto rolled to his feet and rushed for the door, then stopped short, his chest getting too tight. He didn’t know what to think, how to feel, what was going through his head, when he spotted it - his scrapbook.

In Ignis’ suitcase.

_ Why? _

Prompto grabbed it and flipped it open. He knew it was loaded with his memories of Ignis, from the first few odd selfies and photographs he’d taken when he’d visited Noct or gone on group outings. Then, that photograph on his eighteenth birthday - _ a birthday date, just the two of us, all dressed up and Ignis spoiling me._ Prompto had told himself that it was because they were friends. He hadn’t wanted to spiral any harder into love with Ignis.

Hadn’t really helped, in the long run.

Prompto flipped back through, saw the lunch box notes, could practically hear Ignis calling him _ “my Prompto” _because Ignis wanted him, Gods, Ignis wanted him. Those gentle kisses, the intimate touches, so much more than friendship and Prompto had wanted to deny it. Even the times when they’d been closest, Prompto had been holding him at arms’ length because he didn’t think he deserved Ignis.

_ I never even asked Ignis if he thought I deserved him. I was too scared to lose him, even when he was the one holding me._

Every picture when Ignis was looking at Prompto behind the camera showed his softened expression, fond and affectionate in a way that belied much more than friends. How long had Prompto longed for Ignis to look at him like that? And there it was, in the viewfinder of his camera the whole time! Every smile in every snapshot stomped on Prompto's heart, harder and harder. “Oh Gods, I missed the mark,” he moaned as he flipped through, evidence compounding and redoubling like water pouring from a dam onto his head, heavier than his heart had ever been.

Ignis had said, that first time, “just a friendly chat.” Friends. Like he, too, had been afraid to offer more. And Noctis had even said Ignis wouldn’t be intimate with someone he wasn’t committed to…

Ignis had loved him for years. Ignis had been afraid to make the first move or say anything, but he showed without words just how much he loved Prompto.

Maybe even more than Prompto loved him, if that was possible.

The realization hit him like a bullet to his chest and sparkled in his eyes like fireworks. 

Ignis loved him.

And Prompto had left him hanging for _ seven years_. 

He'd left himself hanging, too, and maybe if Ignis thought he deserved better than that, he did and he should act like it. Even more, he should do something about it. Ignis was a man of action, and the last seven years of Ignis doing things to show his love without saying it had proven that. Prompto was going to say it, show it, do it, be the man Ignis had loved and, above all, love him back as hard as he could.

Prompto had a printer, some basic office supplies, and a huge imagination. Time to fix seven years in a single night.

* * *

It was nearly dawn when Prompto heard the door to their suite opening. He stood stark upright from where he'd been sitting on the big, empty bed to see Ignis drag himself in like a ghost from the deep, exhausted and weary from more than a sleepless night. Prompto couldn't be tired with his heart beating out of his chest. He stared at Ignis, who hung his head and clasped his hands.

"We must talk."

"Yeah. We really gotta talk." Prompto tiptoed forward and took both of his hands. "I'm listening."

"As am I." Ignis bit his lip, stiffening in Prompto's touch. "And that I haven't been frightens me. I… haven't been clear with my intentions, and I hadn't noticed."

"I haven't been clear with what I wanted, either." Prompto's heart ached to see Ignis so low. "And I've been missing a lot of things. Luckily, you brought a reminder." Prompto let go of Ignis' hand and turned to pick up the scrapbook. Ignis flushed.

"I always saw you working in it. I didn't think you would mind."

"It's full of you, you know." Prompto squeezed it. "Have you looked inside?"

"Only enough to see it's documented…" Ignis trailed off, voice dying in doubt, but Prompto picked it up:

"Our relationship. It's full of your love. And I looked it over and double-checked. We've totally been madly in love with each other forever." Prompto grinned and opened it, showing a new, double-page collage on the first page, photographs of them trimmed and arranged to form the words _ "Best Boyfriend Ever." _ Ignis choked, and took the opened book in trembling fingers. He slowly flipped through each page, to see that Prompto had added paper hearts everywhere, little labels like _ "Chocobo racing date!" "Bae's 25th birthday!" "Omg we had so much fun!" _Prompto smiled sheepishly. "You must think I'm kind of an idiot, and maybe I was, but I was so blind. I thought it was impossible, so I looked right past it, but there it was. We were friends, but we were so much more. Partners, boyfriends, lovers." He held his breath as Ignis, starstruck, flipped a page to a blown-up picture of the two of them together at Prompto's Crownsguard initiation ceremony. Ignis recalled never feeling prouder, and Prompto had looked overjoyed when Ignis had turned the camera around to capture the pair of them. "I love you, Ignis. You're the person I've wanted to want me ever since we met."

Ignis choked back a sob, and looked to Prompto. "I never said it. I should have, should have shouted it from the rooftops! I adore you!" He put the book down, hands shaking as he grabbed Prompto's again. "I love you. I do. I want you! You… how could you think yourself unworthy?"

"I've never been worthy of anything. I've just been lucky, and I'm so, so lucky to have met you." Prompto picked the book up and hugged it, then held it out. "I think we need to work on how to talk to each other, so we don't miss the important things when we can't see them."

Ignis, voice thick and watery, nodded and took the book. "I see it now, my love. I'll never let either of us be blind to it ever again." He held his hands out. "If we ever forget…"

"We can remind each other." Prompto smiled, then got on tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. Ignis hesitated, but gave him a peck in return. 

"May I ask, then, just how long we've been together?" 

"Seven years, babe. Coming up on eight, and I'll never love you less." Prompto opened the book again. "It's all here, see? Plus, um, when we're still together ten, twenty, a hundred years from now? If either of us is having trouble seeing it, or if I ever lose the confidence to say it, I spelled it out."

Prompto opened to the last page of their album, where the words _ "LOVE YOU" _ were spelled in more photographs of them, over a silver drawing of two wedding bands. Prompto bit his lip. "I thought, maybe if we get married someday, we can put our wedding picture on that page."

Ignis gasped, then laughed, tears coming to his eyes, and he dropped down to his knees. "Oh, thank the Gods you're nearsighted! You completely overlooked what I was hiding under the bloody scrapbook! I can still surprise you!" Prompto's jaw fell as Ignis grabbed something out of his bag, then held out a tiny box. "I've wooed you seven years and we still have a great deal to do, but Prompto…" He faltered, but Prompto knew what he was trying to say and dropped to his knees and dove into his arms.

"Y-E-S."

The kiss they shared was very, very friendly, but it was the start of impossibly more. 

**Author's Note:**

> GladLuNoctyx Mario Kart Night: Noct wants to be player one and mains Funky Kong. Gladio plays Princess Peach or baby Peach when Noctis griefs him about it. Nyx plays Mario. Luna plays Toad and wins all night.
> 
> We all needed this information. You're welcome.
> 
> (For the record, Prompto plays Yoshi and Ignis likes to play Luigi, but he mostly eggs the other five on.)
> 
> Happy Promnis Day everyone!


End file.
